Training
by yuri.a13
Summary: Kurangi kekuatanmu 10% agar tembakanmu tepat, langkahmu ketika berbalik 71' ke kiri terlambat 0,8631 detik. Perlu kubuatkan menu latihan untukmu? / Begitukah sambutanmu setelah tidak bertemu senpaimu selama 4 bulan 11 hari?/ Emerald pair.


Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

akhirnya bisa juga bikin fanfic dengan chara OTP, walau masih weird... ^^;

"Latihan memang penting Kaidoh, tapi ada kalanya kau harus mengistirahatkan otot-ototmu"

Kaidoh berhenti memukul bola ke dinding taman, membiarkan bola yang terpantul ditangkap 'pengganggu latihannya' dengan sigap, tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya berpijak. Dengan ukuran tubuh di atas rata-rata dan panjang lengan sesuai ukuran tubuhnya, tentu menangkap bola dengan jarak 49,7cm di sisi kanan bukan perkara sulit. Apalagi dengan kemampuan menghitung kecepatan pantulan bola serta jarak dinding dengan tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa dengan mudah memperkirakan waktu dan jarak yang tepat untuk menangkap bola setelah menghitung perlambatan dan gaya parabol bola. Gila? Orang-orang yang sudah mengenalnya tak akan terkejut karena dia memang biasa melakukan itu.

"Kurangi kekuatanmu 10% agar tembakanmu tepat, langkahmu ketika berbalik 71o ke kiri terlambat 0,8631 detik. Perlu kubuatkan menu latihan untukmu?"

"Inui-senpai... sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Kaidoh tidak menyangka senpainya akan datang menemuinya. Sejak murid-murid kelas 3 SMP Seishun Gakuen lulus, mereka memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung, hanya bercakap-cakap melalui telepon.

"Sebaiknya jawab dulu pertanyaan orang lain sebelum kau bertanya, Kaidoh," Inui melemparkan kembali bola tenis dalam genggamannya kepada si pemilik dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kaidoh dengan menjulurkan tangan kirinya. Cukup dengan mengandalkan insting dan kecepatan. Kaidoh tak akan repot-repot menghitung seperti yang dilakukan Inui.

"Fssssh... bukankah selama ini aku berlatih menggunakan menu latihan darimu, senpai? Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," sepertinya Kaidoh sedang merasa kesal.

"Kau masih menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, Kaidoh. Aku di sini sejak 3 menit lalu. Lama tak jumpa, Kaidoh," Inui belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan memandang lurus ke arah Kaidoh sambil tersenyum.

"Fssssh...," Kaidoh memalingkan wajahnya, "ada perlu apa, senpai?"

"Begitukah sambutanmu setelah tidak bertemu senpaimu selama 4 bulan 11 hari? Aku kebetulan lewat dan tak sengaja melihatmu berlatih. Sudah lama juga ya kita tidak berlatih bersama," Inui menengadah, seolah langit adalah layar televisi yang menayangkan masa-masa ketika dia menjadi anggota reguler klub tenis SMP Seigaku.

"Baru 4 bulan 11 hari, senpai," Kaidoh masih belum berniat menatap Inui.

"Jadi bagimu itu waktu yang sebentar..." Inui membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "tapi sebenarnya sejak awal aku memang ingin menemuimu dan bisa dikatakan 60% dari kebetulan ini kusengaja."

"Fssssh..." Kaidoh sudah menduga bahwa Inui tak mungkin di sini hanya karena kebetulan. Jangan tanya dari mana Kaidoh mendapatkan data itu. Kaidoh bukan maniak data seperti senpai yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Hanya saja terlalu sering bersama senpai yang hobi mengumpulkan data sepertinya membuat Kaidoh sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami kebiasaannya.

"Kau pasti ingin kenapa aku bisa tahu kau berada di sini 'kan?"

Kaidoh berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sejak kapan senpainya bisa mengetahui apa yang ingin dia katakan? Ternyata bukan hanya pikiran seorang Renji Yanagi yang bisa dia tebak dengan mudah. Namun, (lagi-lagi) Kaidoh tidak heran, mengingat hobi mantan pasangan gandanya adalah mengumpulkan data, di samping membuat jus 'penambah stamina' yang merupakan ancaman besar saat sesi latihan klub tenis Seigaku, karena itu dia dijuluki pemain Tenis Data.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa alasan senpai menemuiku?" Kaidoh semakin tidak sabar dengan cara Inui yang seolah membuang-buang waktu. Dia butuh jawaban jelas dari senpainya.

Inui berjalan perlahan, mendekati Kaidoh dengan penuh percaya diri, "aku ingin menemuimu, itu saja."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Inui dengan jarak 27cm membuat Kaidoh menggigil. Padahal udara musim panas dan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat seusai latihan tak mungkin membuatnya merasa kedinginan.

"Fsssshhh... itu jawaban yang tidak jelas, senpai," ucap Kaidoh setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Desisanmu itu juga perkataan yang tidak jelas, Kaidoh," seringaian Inui tak nampak oleh Kaidoh yang lebih memilih memandang ke arah tanaman yang tumbuh di pinggir taman, "kau mendesis sebanyak 4 kali selama percakapan kita, ditambah 3 menit lalu saat kau berlatih, maka kau sudah mendesis sebanyak 7 kali..."

"Aku tak peduli dengan perhitunganmu, senpai!" Kaidoh memotong ucapan Inui, kekesalannya memuncak. Bias amarah terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya.

"Tapi itu bukan masalah... karena aku menyukainya, Kaidoh," Inui tetap tenang dan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda, seolah Kaidoh tak pernah menyelanya, "dan sekarang kau sudah mau menatapku."

Semburat merah halus merayap di wajah Kaidoh. Dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah. Senpainya ini membuatnya tak berkutik.

Inui semakin mendekat ke arah Kaidoh lalu melepas kacamatanya, menampakkan mata indah nan tegas yang selalu ia tutupi. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Inui yang terkesan aneh dengan kacamata buramnya terlihat tampan tanpa sepasang benda kotak yang terhubung dan setia bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Mungkin sebutan idola sekolah bisa dia sandang mengingat ia tidak kalah terkenal dibandingkan Ryoma, Tezuka atau Fuji.

Inui membuat Kaidoh memandangnya dengan memegang dagu Kaidoh menggunakan tangan kanannya. Memaksa wajah sang ular mendekat ke arahnya secara lembut. Memperpendek jarak antara mereka hingga Kaidoh dapat mencium aroma teh hijau dari hembusan napas Inui. Jarak mereka semakin dekat hingga kini tak ada celah tersisa.

Bola di genggaman Kaidoh terlepas, menggelinding jauh lalu berhenti setelah membentur tepian bak pasir di taman. Tubuhnya terasa lemah untuk sekedar menggenggam bola atau menghalau tubuh Inui. Sang ular terlalu terkejut oleh perlakuan manusia data ini kepadanya. Beruntung raket di tangannya tidak terjatuh mengenai kaki mereka, walau menjatuhkan raket adalah hal yang memalukan bagi pemain tenis sepertinya. Seorang pemain tenis menjatuhkan raket hanya karena hal seperti itu, huh?

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan dengan jelas. Aku menemuimu karena aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" bisik Inui dengan jarak 5cm dari wajah Kaidoh dan tetap memegang dagu Kaidoh.

Lupakan bola yang menggelinding jauh, lupakan raket yang jatuh 6,8cm dari kaki mereka, yang Kaidoh pikirkan sekarang adalah menyembunyikan pendar merah yang kian kentara di wajahnya. Bahkan hal itu sia-sia dia lakukan karena Inui telah melihatnya dengan jelas.

'Sejak kapan Inui-senpai bisa berbuat hal seperti ini? Frontal? Bukan... r-r-ro-romantis? Apa ini bisa disebut begitu?'

Hal-hal seperti ini belum dapat dipahami dalam pikiran anak kelas 3 SMP sepertinya. Dia lebih mengerti dan memahami tentang tenis daripada hal-hal seperti itu. Kaidoh sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Tidak menyadari Inui yang menyeringai dan menikmati ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh bisa berterus terang jika berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang mengganggu ketenangannya dan dia akan menunjukkannya secara emosional. Namun, jika menyangkut perasaaan seperti ini... Kaidoh akan berusaha menutupinya. Dia berusaha menutupi sisi lembutnya dari orang lain. "Fssshhh..." bagaimana bisa dia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'," Inui sudah memahami sifat pemalu Kaidoh, maka ia tak ambil pusing dengan sikapnya. Namun, membuat Kaidoh seperti sekarang ini belum cukup bagi Inui, dia ingin memperoleh ekspresi lebih dari kohai-nya.

"Jadi Kaoru, kapan kau akan memanggilku 'Sadaharu'?" seringaian di bibir Inui semakin lebar melihat Kaidoh berdiri mematung di hadapannya, dapat ia rasakan tubuh Kaidoh yang menegang. Inui pun menjauh, walau tak berarti meninggalkan Kaidoh sendiri di taman. Ia kembali mengenakan kacamatanya.

Kaidoh mulai bisa menguasai diri dan berani menatap Inui, tapi belum ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

Mungkin Kaidoh harus berlatih untuk mepersiapkan diri dengan kejutan-kejutan lain dari kekasih yang tak dapat ditemui secara langsung selama 4 bulan 11 hari ini.


End file.
